Ananke
Ananke è una wrestler ed atleta canado-statunitense, nota sopratutto per il suo Stint con la Global wrestling federation. Gli Inizi Alexandra Morgan inizia fin da bambina a dedicarsi agli sport ottenendo discreti risultati nella pallavolo ma sopratutto in quello che poi la impegnerà di più, l'atletica leggera. I suoi risultati fanno ben sperare ed ottiene un paio di piazzamenti ai campionati nazionali, ma dei dissapori con il suo allenatore le impediscono di spiccare il volo perchè rimarrà ferma per un anno. Quell'anno inizia ad accompagnare il suo amico e concittadino DarKhaos ai suoi primi Try-Out, accompagnandolo ai suoi primi Try-Out e trovandosi un posto da Manager, che gli permetterà di trovare i soldi necessari a completare in scioltezza il college. t. Ha partecipato alla seconda reincarnazione degli heralds of Darkness, ed è tornata al fianco di DarKhaos dopo il fallimento della terza. Nel primo show della BWF viene infortunata da Alex Brextone, che poi verrà perseguitato dal Fallen Dragon, dando il via al feud per il titolo hardcore. Sarà proprio al PPV Outer Limitz che Sandra ritornerà attaccando la manager di Brextone e permettendo a DarKhaos di recuperare le forze per arrivare alla vittoria finale. Sosterrà poi altri due match, sconfiggendo la manager di Black Wolf e poi a fianco di DarKhaos contro Walter Brextone e Amber Skarlet, match che si concluderà con un doppio Drakon Annihilator di DarKhaos sul tavolo di commento. Segue DarKhaos in GWF dove si unisce alla Bloody Alliance, ma nonostante le alte aspettative non riesce ad impressionare e viene scacciata dallo stesso DarKhaos. Riprenderà ad allenarsi per il wrestling solo l'anno successivo, in vista del PPV BWF: Rise for a Night, dove sebbene faccia parte del team sconfitto riesce a dimostrare le proprie capacità. Con questa prova ed il supporto del suo allenatore, riesce ad ottenere una seconda chance in GWF. Carriera da Wrestler in GWF La ragazza si ripresenta in GWF mascherata e con il nuovo ring name di Ananke. Subito si impone come una delle migliori ladies, garantendo ottime prestazioni ed ottenendo ottime vittorie su avversarie come Elizabeth Hudson, Evita e Diana Gwen Brave (in un mixed tag team match). La ragazza si mette sulla strada delle HHB capeggiate da Black Marylin, ma nonostante le sue prestazioni sempre ottime non riesce a portare a casa le vittorie che contano. Ultima eliminata nel No Way Out femminile di Summergeddon, ottiene una shot da usare contro Marylin a No Excuses 2011 e questa volta riesce a vincere nonostante l'intervento continuo di Aria e Venere. Tuttavia questa vittoria è di breve durata, perchè subito dopo il match Aria sfrutta la sua istant shot e vince il titolo, lasciando Ananke dolorante a terra. Nelle due settimane seguenti le HHB si liberano di Black Marylin infortunandola, ed Ananke ottiene una shot per Destiny. Nel match in questo Big Four Ananke riuscirà finalmente a trionfare, grazie anche all'intervento vendicativo di Marylin ai danni di Aria. La She Dragon può finalmente dare il via alla nuova era della divisione ladies. Il regno di Ananke prosegue tra alti e (molti) bassi, finchè non perderà il titolo contro Samantha. A quel punto la lady entrerà in una fase di stallo della propria carriera, con molte chance al titolo e molte sconfitte. Una masked lady con simili sembianze darà parecchio filo da torcere ad Ananke, perchè facendosi passare per lei le attire le antipatie delle altre lady e persino del Chairman della federazione, finchè non riesce a smascherare la lady, che si rivela essere Karen Smith. Ciò nonostante, Ananke continua ad arrancare per trovare il suo spazio. Dopo un periodo di stallo, torna al vertice riuscendo a sconfiggere la campionessa ed aggiudicandosi così una shot per il titolo femminile. Perde il match, ma è quello che succede dopo che sconvolge la federazione: Ling Li Yung, il colossale vincitore di Hope, sfrutta l'istant shot contro la campionessa, privandola della cintura e trasformando il titolo nel Chinese Title. Hall rende il titolo un open title, ed Ananke è la prima ad affrontare il cinese, ma soccombe alla superiorità fisica del suo avversario. Ci riproverà ancora in PPV, la prima ad entrare nel Gauntlet match che vede tutte le ladies fare fronte comune contro Ling ma, nonostante una prestazione eccellente, viene comunque eliminata dal cinese, semplicemente troppo superiore. Ritiro Ananke prosegue il feud che la vede coinvolta insieme a tutte le altre ladies contro Ling Li Yung, ma è solamente una comparsa. A Destiny VIII la ragazza è la prima ad affrontare il cinese, ma con pessimi risultati, venendo infortunata dal suo troppo forte avversario, nonostante riesce nella non facile impresa di connettere la sua Call of The Void sul gigantesco asiatico. L'infortunio si rivela essere solo un fastidio di lieve entità, ma la lady ha ormai deciso di dedicare tutto il suo tempo e le sue energie al suo primo lavoro, motivo per cui decide di non rinnovare il contratto con la GWF e di lasciare il mondo del wrestling Ananke compare nel Fear del 1 aprile 2013 per intervistare Herr Morbid mentre Black Marylin intervistava DarKhaos, nel format dell'Intervista doppia e poi a Novembre di quell'anno, partecipando da esterna al feud tra Dk e Hall e poi una seconda volta nell'estate 2015 in un segmento con Aj Gallows. Vita Privata Alexandra Morgan nasce da padre statunitense e madre canadese. Ha un fratello che esercita la professione medica, e una sorella. Tra il 2009 ed il 2010 la ragazza ha convissuto con DarKhaos, ma con pessimi risultati. Di recente è stata impegnata in una relazione con il canadese Jean Marrou, noto alle cronache per la rissa avuta con DarKhaos. Attualmente, la ragazza è fidanzata ufficialmente. Ad aprile 2013, DarKhaos ha dichiarato che tra lui ed Ananke ci sono solo rapporti di natura lavorativi. Oggi, Ananke lavora come consulente interna in una filiale di una nota società bancaria. Curiosità La ragazza ha dichiarato in un'intervista che quando non lotta e non corre è incredibilmente goffa. Hall ha confermato, dicendo che una volte nel 2008 è dovuto intervenire d'urgenza perchè la cucina dell'appartamento che la ragazza divideva con lui, DarKhaos ed un'altra ragazza non identificata, stava andando in fiamme. La Morgan è chiamata da Hall "Mobile-Killer" per il numero impressionante di cellulari distrutti in incidenti assurdi. A differenza di altri, la ragazza non ha mai dimostrato il desiderio di seguire una carriera da wrestler professionista a tempo pieno, vedendo la professione solo come un modo per pagarsi il college. Persino durante lo stint in GWF, la Morgan ha più volte ammesso che se avesse trovato un altro lavoro avrebbe smesso, il che non ha migliorato il suo status con le colleghe. In wrestling Finishing Moves *'Call of The Void '(C4 Improvvisa) *'RealEnd' (Michinoku Driver II) *Olympic kick (Busaiku Kick)- BWF *Golden Neckbreaker (Super Neckbreaker Slam)-BWF Trademark Moves *Heartbreaker (Heart Punch) * Heartcrusher (Heart Kick) * Dragon Arts (Chaos Theory) * Dragon Twist (Hurricanrana Driver) * Windwhirl Blade (2 Capoeira High kick, fatti aiutando la rotazione poggiando le le mani per terra, in genere se il primo a vuoto il secondo a va segno) * 450 Corkscrew Splash * Step-Up Enzauigiri * Overhead kick * Sprinboard Leg Lariat * No Mercy (Serie di Calci in stile MMA, conclude con un Axe Kick) * Busaiku kick * Superkick * Spinning Wheel Kick * Matrix Evasion followed by Backflip kick * Swinging Sideslam * Dragon Suplex pin * Samoan Drop * Dragon sleeper into Reverse Suplex * Rolling Cutter Theme Song *'You Give Your love a bad name '(Bon Jovi)- GWF *DarKhaos's Theme Championship and accomplishments 2 times GWF Women's Champion Lady of The Year 2011 Hall of Famer, Class of 2016 Category:Divas Category:Wrestler Americani Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Ritirati